Hilda's Journey
by Kamitaw
Summary: A story about Hilda from pokemon black and white, while she's traveling through Unova.. She'll meet a whole bunch of cute and tough pokemon, and will try to beat the elite four, and become the champion of Unova It's my first story, so don't be too hard when giving critism..o3o Also English isn't my first language... keep that in mind please :3
1. Chapter 1

"Go Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt!" The black dragon type did what was asked, and charged himself in blue thunderbolts. He flew towards his opponent; The white dragon, Reshiram. Behind the giant white dragon stood a boy. At his comment Reshiram dodged the attack. "Come on Zekrom! Hit him with Dragon Claw!" Zekrom charged, and swung his claw towards to Reshiram, who again, simply dodged the attack. The white dragon charged, and let out a breath of flames. Flamethrower. "Zekrom, get away from there!" The dragon type barely dodged the heat of the flames. Suddenly, he turned around, and looked into my eyes. He opened his mouth, and started… talking. "Hilda…" He said. For some reason, his voice sounded like my mom's. "Hilda… Wake up… It's already late… wake up Hilda!"

* * *

I turned around in my soft bed. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw my mother at the other side of the room. She was opening the curtains. Sunlight gently fell into my room. I quickly glared at the little clock next to my bed. 7:34 AM. Who in this world calls that late? Suddenly I realized, it was my birthday. Mom walked towards me. "Happy birthday, my baby girl.". "Mom, please don't call me like that, I'm 15 years old now." I said, while I slowly got up on my bed. "I'm sorry, it's just that you're growing up so fast and-" "Please mom" I cut her off "Not on my birthday. I'm still your daughter". I stood up from my bed. "Well, I'm going to make breakfast, I'll see you downstairs.". "Yeah sure." I said, while changing into my clothes. I put my hair into a ponytail, and went downstairs. I grabbed my hat from the table, and put it on. I sat down, and waited for my mom to come out of the kitchen. She walked to me with a plate with cake in her hands. "Cake breakfast?" I asked. She nodded. "Awesome.". I took a bite. "Hmmm!" I mumbled. Chocolate cake. My favourite. "So. You know what your present will be already?" Mom asked me. "No. Not a clue." I was lying. I already knew that mom and Prof. Juniper were going to give me a pokemon. And not just me. Cheren and Bianca were gonna get one too! On my birthday! Mom suddenly went upstairs without saying anything. I continued eating my cake. Alone. She came back after a few minutes. I sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV.

* * *

The Doorbell rang, and I opened it. Bianca and Cheren stood right in front of me. My two 'best' friends. I call them my best friends, because there's no one else around my age in the little village. They walked inside. "Happy birthday Hilda!" Bianca said while giving me a big hug. Bianca was okay. Cheren was just the kind of person I wouldn't deal with normally. "Yeah, happy birthday." He said. "Thanks…" I Muttered. Mom walked towards us. "Oh hi Cheren and Bianca! Hilda, your present is lying in your room.". "Okay mom." I said while the three of us walked up to my room. There was a large box lying on my desk. "I bet there are pokemon inside of it!" Bianca cheerfully said while walking to the box. "Of course, captain obvious." Cheren stated. "Hey, don't be so mean!" Bianca yelled back at him. "Sorry." He mumbled. I opened the box, and yes, there were pokemon inside. Well pokeballs. Three of them. "I think it's fair that Hilda can choose first." Bianca stated. "Yeah, of course, because the pokemon were delivered at her house." Cheren said. Yeah, and because it's MY birthday present. "Let's see…" I said. "We have Snivy, the grass type, Tepig, the fire type and Oshawott, the water type." It wasn't really a hard decision for me. I've always loved fire types, so I took the fire type, Tepig. "Oh now it's my turn!" Bianca ran towards the box. "What t do, what to do… You're cute, but you're even cuter… Oh why is this so hard…" "Choose one already!" Cheren yelled out. "Give her the time." I said. "Yeah Cheren, don't be so impatient.". Bianca's head went back to the box. "Alright! I'll choose this little cutie!" She said, while she took Snivy's pokeball out of the box. "Cheren, that one's for you." She simply said. "Oh great." He said while taking the pokeball. "Ah, I wanted Oshawott right from the beginning." Yeah. Sure Cheren. "Oooh I know! Let's have a battle!" Bianca yelled out. "No." Cheren and I said on the same time. Not in my room. "Ah please?". I sighed. "Okay then. But don't make a big mess in my room please." "Yay!" She cheerfully said while taking out her Snivy. I took out my new friend, Tepig. "Pig!" It happily said while looking at me. "Alright then. Let's do this!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright little guy, let's see what you can do". I said to my new friend. "Tepig!" it replied. "Snivy, you're ready?" Bianca asked the grass type. "Sniv!" the little grass snake replied. "Okay then! Snivy, use your… eehhh…" Bianca at Cheren in the hope he would help her out. "Ehh… Do an attack!". "Sniv...vy?" Bianca's Snivy looked confused at its trainer. "I totally forgot." Bianca said. "We don't know their moves yet." She sat down. "I guess.." Cheren walked towards us "I guess our pokemon all know Tackle at least." Bianca stood up. "Is that true?" She asked her pokemon. "Sniv..?" The Snivy ran back to its trainer. "Tepig, can you use tackle?" "Pig!" I took that as a yes. "Alright then, use your Tackle on Bianca's Snivy!" The little fire type charged towards Snivy, and hit it with a heatbutt-like Tackle. "No, I wasn't ready yet!" Bianca yelled. "Snivy, use your Tackle too!"

* * *

For my first battle, I wasn't really difficult. Cheren, who wanted to battle me too, was kinda harder. But I still won. Or actually, Tepig did. Maybe Bianca isn't skilled enough yet. When I looked around, I was shocked. "My room! My room is a mess!" I yelled out when saw all the footprints on the wall. "How the heck did they get up there?!" "Pig pig.." Tepig pushed its snout against my leg, trying to cheer me up. "Mom's gonna kill me for this." I put Tepig back in its pokeball. "I-I'm sorry." Bianca carefully said. "It's.. It's okay." I said. It wasn't okay. I was really mad on Bianca. And also on Cheren. "Oshawott, return." Cheren said, while he took Oshawott back into his pokeball. Bianca did the same Snivy. "Let's just go downstairs, we'll explain it your mom." Cheren said. "We do?" Bianca asked while she followed Cheren. I took a look of my room again when I was alone again. _I'm never gonna fix this mess_ I thought.

* * *

After a few minutes, after I took everything I needed like my bag and a few potions, I followed Bianca and Cheren downstairs. "..And that's why Hilda's room is such a mess. We're sorry, Miss." Cheren said to mom. "Yeah, we're very sorry." Bianca added. "Oh it's okay, don't worry." Mom said. "I'll take care of it later." "Thanks Miss Hilda's mom." Bianca said, while she and Cheren walked out. My mother turned towards me. "I could hear the pokemon cries all the way downstairs. Pokemon are amazing, aren't they? Being so small, but still able to do such a damage." My mother's eyes were filled with sparkles. "I still remember when I went on a journey for the first time. I eventually met your father on trip.." "Mom please, not that story again." I sighed. "I'm sorry dear. Now go, Cheren and Bianca are waiting for you." "Okay, see you later mom!" I said while I walked outside. Pidove flew all around me when I opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked towards Prof. Juniper's pokemon lab. Cheren was standing in front of the building, looking around impatiently. "You've seen Bianca?" he asked as soon as he saw me. "I thought she was here with you." I simply replied. "I guess not then. I think she went to her house to say bye to her parents." I knew where this was heading to. "Can you go look for her?" Cheren asked me. "Why can't you do it yourself?" I asked, but he didn't hear, or didn't want to hear. I sighed and went straight towards Bianca's house. After knocking on the door a few times, Bianca's mother opened the door. "Oh hi there Hilda! Come on in! Oh and happy birthday!" she cheerfully said. "Thank you Bianca's mom!" I laughed. "Is Bianca here?" I asked while I walked in. Stupid question, because I already saw Bianca standing in the room, next to her dad.

* * *

"There's no way my daughter's leaving on her own, to a world with so much dangerous pokemon and people!" Bianca's dad yelled. He and Bianca seemed to be arguing for at least a couple of minutes now. "But I'm not alone! I got Snivy with me, and Hilda and Cheren are coming too!" She yelled back at him. "No no no! You're staying here, in Nuvema Town, with me and your mother." "But dad.." Bianca stepped back a little. "No, I'm going to leave my little Bianca to go on a city trip." Her father said. "Dear.." Bianca's mother said. "Well…" Bianca started "I'm just going, if you like it or not! Come Hilda, we're going to Prof. Juniper!" She said, while she grabbed my arm, and took me outside with her. "Bianca, come back, or you're grounded until you're 30!" Her father yelled. I heard her mother saying something like "Leave her, dear. We went on a journey too at that age..", right before Bianca slammed the door. "How does he want to ground me when I'm leaving home?" Bianca angrily said. "Well I'm happy my mom didn't react like your dad." I carefully said. "Yeah…" She looked down. "Uhm let's go to Cheren and Prof. Juniper!" I tried. "Yeah! We don't want to be late!" She was as happy as always again. "And uh… Let's keep that a secret, kay?"

* * *

I opened the door of the pokemon lab, and walked inside. Like usual, I closed the door behind me, forgetting the fact that Cheren and Bianca were still outside, probably with a broken nose thanks to me. Good job Hilda. I heard the door opening behind me. "Oh come on, seriously, Hilda?" Bianca stated. "Oh s-sorry guys." I quickly said. "I could've been hurt for real." Cheren said. He sounded annoyed. "I'm sorry.." I repeated. "No worries!" Bianca said. "My nose is still working properly!" "Phew.. I thought it could've been bro-" "BAAANG!" A loud noise cut off my sentence. The three of us turned our head towards the direction where the sound came from.

* * *

"W-what was that?" Bianca whispered. "Oh you're here already!" an unfamiliar voice said. It was a woman. She walked out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry about the sound, I dropped some pans. I'm-" "Professor Juniper?" Cheren ended her sentence. "We know your name. You are the one that delivered the pokemon at Hilda's house, right?" "Oh!" Prof. Juniper said. "Someone did his homework! But yes, I'm Professor Juniper. Can I take a look at your pokemon? Oh and happy birthday, Hilda by the way" I smiled in response. We all took out our pokemon at the same time. "Piiig!" Tepig said, happy to see my face again. "Oh!" Juniper said again. "It looks like they've already grown by experience! You already had a battle, didn't you?" "Yes!" The three of us said. "Well" She continued "Does anyone want to give his or her pokemon a nickname?" Like we couldn't give them a nickname on our own. No one said anything. "I guess not then."She nervously said. Another silence. "Oh right, I have to give you three a pokedex!" Juniper said, while she took out three red things out of a box. She gave one to each of us. "This is a-" "Pokedex." Cheren answered. This was getting annoying. Juniper seemed to be thinking of it the same way. "Cheren, would you stop finishing my sentences?" "Sorry." He mumbled. "Well thanks for everything, Professor!" I nervously said. "Yeah, we really have to go." Cheren continued as we walked out. "No problem! Good luck, and I'll see you later!" Bianca closed the door.

* * *

"Awkward." She said with a high pitch in her voice. "Well, what would she expect? We've lived here, like, our whole lives, and she never said a single word to us." I replied. "Oh there you are!" I recognized my mothers' voice. "Look what I got you!" She said as she gave the three of us a town map. Or actually a region map. "Thanks.." Bianca quietly mumbled. "Thank you Miss, but you really don't have to." Cheren said as he took the map. "Oh nonsense, I don't want you to get lost somewhere!" I took the map, and put it into my bag. As Bianca and Cheren walked straight to Route One, I gave my mother a hug and said "Goodbye mom!" "Take care, sweetie." She said, and walked home. I ran towards Cheren and Bianca, excited about our newly started adventure.


End file.
